Big Time Prome
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Based from the prome episode from VicToriOus and the Big Time Prom Kings episode from Big Time Rush. Aphrodite teleported almost every known character of the Inazuma Eleven anime series to her new dimension cube (made by her husband) and now... it's time to pair them up for the Big Time Prome hosted by the goddess of love herself! [Warnings: Canon/OC] [OC SUBMISSION CLOSED]


**A/N: **After watching the prome episode from VicToriOus and the Big Time Prom Kings episode from Big Time Rush- I've gotten the idea of combining the two, but since I didn't want a crossover, I made this!

**Warnings: **Various pairings. No flamers and flames allowed. Time setting from the anime is currently unknown.

**Uh... due to my mind changing a lot, I suppose I think can accepted crushes from the original to the Galaxy generation... but I'm not sure if I can portray quite well. But I'll try.**

**BTW, the limit of OCs you can sign up is three.**

**[Prologue: It's Prome, not Prom]**

It was a stormy day in Olympus. Why? Because Zeus is irritated. And the reason is...

Because of Aphrodite.

Let's go and take a little closer look at Olympus- time to check out what the two are... doing.

"For the last time Aphrodite! I will not agree to this plot of yours!" Zeus's voice boomed throughout Olympus.

"Aw c'mon Zeus! Don't I at least get a reward for that one quest during that one time?" Aphrodite whined, her blonde hair rested on her shoulder and her rose red lips pouting. Her eyes were watery and were as big as a puppy dog's.

"Come on brother. Give her a break will you? She's done almost everything for you, and followed your orders too." Poseidon said, rubbing his forehead and his trident still beside him and his throne.

While the three were, well... arguing... I think- the rest of the gods and goddesses were doing their own business.

"Besides, it's not a prom, and it's different from it!" Aphrodite pointed out.

"You just renamed it to prome..." Zeus looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Well... I did it after being inspired!"

"By two mortal tv shows."

"Hey, don't blame me! And besides..."

"Besides... what?"

"Well..."

"What? Just say it!"

"I might have to ask Eros to just... use his cupid arrows on them!" Aphrodite grinned and Zeus groaned. Zeus didn't like Eros wasting his arrows of love on these... mortals. For some reasons unknown. He just... didn't.

"Fine! Fine!" Zeus sighed, as he slouched on his big throne. Poseidon chuckled, until Zeus glared at him. The other Olympians didn't care as this usual happens on the weekends. "But for what reasons are you doing this?"

"Well... I was a bit bored so I chose a bunch of people from his one show and pair them up in a Prome! But of course... with a little help from me," Aphrodite transforms herself into a normal junior, high school girl with long wavy dark red hair, fair skin complextion and bright grassy green eyes.

"Now... to pair up these... soccer players and managers!" Aphrodite giggled mischeviously- was that even possible?- her dimension cube made by her husband, in which it's like another world where Aphrodite can make and do whatever she wants... like set up her own city and have their own prom!

"But of course... one of them has to ask the other!" Aphrodite wondered how would she be able to pair a bunch of junior high schoolers up. They were still probably in denial at this age.

And of course... with a flick of her wrist and a snap of her fingers, Aphrodite finally created her dream city- well, for the Big Time Prome, as she calls it and has teleported the 'original', 'GO Generation' and 'Chrono Stone Generation' to it... of course she can, she's a goddess.

Now... with her disguise on, Aphrodite bid her temporairly farewells and went inside the cube, in which she herself can open the gateway home. The gods didn't really mind or care about her plan nor her cube... they all knew what was going to happen next.

As Aphrodite arrived in the cube, she hid herself from the confused... victims. She eavesdropped on their conversation only to hear them wondering why they're there and then all Hades breaks loose.

With the next snap of her fingers, everything else on phase one of the plan has set.

Letters of introduction? _Check!_

Setting? _Check!_

All of the 'victims' set up with their... instructions and a bunch of whole other stuff for my super duper cutesy prome? _Check!_

_**Time for phase 2! **_Aphrodite mischeviously smiled and walked away to her private base- err, home, for the time being.

**[App Form]**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**How you want to look like at your Prome, and yes... include the outfit too:**

**Crush/Love Interest: [TAKEN: Fubuki Shirou, Shindou Takuto, Saryuu Evans, Gillis (he's dating Meia you know) Endou Mamoru (married to Natsumi in GO), Kirino Ranmaru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Suzuno Fuusuke, Fei Lune, Kishibe Taiga, ****Namikawa Rensuke,** **Tachimukai Yuuki, Yukimura Hyouga, Kiyama Hiroto, Amemiya Taiyou, Ibuki Munemasa, Minamisawa Atsushi, Mark Kruger, Kariya Masaki, Kurosaki Makoto, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Ichinose Kazuya, Gouenji Shuuya] Sorry, but first come, first serve.**

**Anything else you want to add?:**

**[Coming Soon- Chapter 2: It's Pretty Obvious]**

**A/N: **And to think... I would've reached at least 1000 words... but I didn't! :-( Nevermind that. Now... it's time for the first couple to get together for the prom- ahem. I mean, prome. Now... who do you think will it be? R & R.


End file.
